Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual resources have been widely adopted. Other virtual resources now coming into widespread use in information processing systems include Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the virtualization infrastructure of a given information processing system. However, significant challenges can arise in the deployment of containers. For example, a need exists for improved scheduling techniques for allocating container resources of virtualization infrastructure across multiple otherwise unrelated client applications. Similar challenges can arise in the allocation of other types of virtual resources, such as virtual machines.